The Dark I Know Well
by travellikegypsy
Summary: One girl with a soul as black as her name and a boy with a heart of gold dare to discover more about each other than they'd ever wanted. Remus Lupin has a dangerous secret, but is it as dangerous as the woman he falls in love with?


**Alright, this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me and please R&R. I've had this idea in my head for a long time now, but it's been bouncing back and forth between Lupin and Malfoy. I'm pretty satisfied with the direction I've decided to take it, but I really would appreciate some feedback before I continue, because if it sucks, I don't want to keep writing it. :)**

****

Everything you see here except my OC's belongs to J.K. Rowling and whatnot. I do not claim any of her original ideas. The title comes from the Broadway production of Spring Awakening.

September 1st was always a busy day for King's Cross Station in London. A very busy, very strange day for everyone that worked there. With families large and small coming from all over England, the station got it's fair share of customers on this day every year. The only bothersome thing about the first day of September, were the strange pets the the pestering children brought along with them atop their trolleys. Owls, toads, rats, and sometimes even snakes. The employees of the station did not look forward to another abnormal pet getting set loose about King's Cross. One man that just so happened to work at King's Cross, Harold Flemming, was helping a rather frail old woman manage her luggage when a young boy, who looked every bit of eleven, came up to him with a confused face and a trolley equipped with a large trunk.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where I could find Platform nine and three quarters?"

Having heard this many times before, Harold responded the same way he always had for the past twenty-three years that he had worked for the train station. He sighed, excused himself from the old woman, and spoke to the boy.

"I'm sorry lad, but you must be mistaken. I can show you platform nine or ten, if that's what you're looking for."

The boy looked even more confused, his brown hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at his ticket to make sure he wasn't, as the man put it, mistaken. He was about to speak again when-

"I'm sorry, my little cousin here must have gotten away from me. I thought I told you to stay close by while I got the trolley, Geoffrey?"

The young woman spoke slowly, hoping the little boy understood what she was doing. She was not about to let some child wander around the station and miss his first year of schooling because of his ignorance and lack of direction. He looked up at her with the same confused face he had just made at the man, but the realization dawned on him as the woman barely and slowly nodded her head at him.

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry," Geoffrey mumbled. He was reluctant to follow this strange person seeing as she knew his name, and he knew nothing of who she was or why she was bothering to help him catch his train. He made to follow her after she apologized again to Harold Flemming, and beckoned the small boy away towards platform nine.

"You really shouldn't trust these Muggles enough to assume they know even an ounce about the magical world," She said as they walked past platform seven.

Geoffrey's eyes widened when she spoke of magic, but he was still unsure of where they were going or who this woman was.

"I'm sorry- Muggles?" He asked hesitantly. She stopped pushing the trolley and turned to face him.

"Where is your family? Shouldn't they be making sure you're not accosting everyone in a train station threatening the existence of our secrecy?"

This woman was very tall from where Geoffrey was standing, and it took him a moment to notice the hard look on her face when she spoke to him. She was also very over-dressed to be catching a train at 10:30 in the morning. Her shoes were black, like the dress she wore, and were towering in height from the long stiletto at the back. Now that he thought of it, everything about her seemed dark. Her hair, her clothes, the way she spoke.

"Muggles. A term for those not born of magic."

They shared a long stare while she took in his appearance. He seemed vulnerable, like a puppy, but she knew he was nothing but. He was a wizard and, like her, knew magic. She repeated her question from earlier as she began to walk again:

"Where is your family?"

He bustled along beside her as he said full of sadness, "I came from an orphanage. A man came and delivered this letter to me a few days ago and said-"

She stopped infront of a brick wall, with platforms nine and ten on either side and said a little harshly "Well that explains why you seem to have no idea of what you're doing." She pointed at the brick wall they had stopped in front of.

"Run ahead. Right through the middle. Don't look so frightened, I'm going right behind you." He thought she might be deranged. But then again, so did the old man that visited him a few days earlier. Thinking that this woman knew what she was talking about, he grabbed his trolley, pushed it forward at a slight run, and inconspicously disappeared through the wall.

"Idiot." The woman clad in black followed suit behind Geoffrey, wondering why Dumbledore would send this silly boy alone to a train station to find the Hogwart's Express when he was blatantly aware that no muggle-raised child would know where it was. She stared at the scarlett-red steam engine before her, as she had done for seven years now, and left her luggage to be attended to by the conductor.

Many eyes were on her as she made her way towards the platform, as they usually were. The youngest of four, Priscilla Black was bound to catch an eye or two. She was the spitting image of two of her older sisters, with the dark hair and mind of one and the grace and attitude of another. Her stare was one to be met with nervous eyes and her sweet smile was a devilish one. Priscilla had never had many close friends at Hogwarts, in fact, she had never had any. She was very different from everyone at the school, and never took interest in the immature people that surrounded her. Of course she had people that she ate meals with, and worked with in class, but other than that, she was mostly alone here. She strode toward the train with her heels click-clacking against the floor thinking of the one sister she had absolutely nothing in common with. The Black's were a noble pure-blood family that many knew of, and many feared. Known supporters of The Dark Lord, they were dared to be challenged and hell if they were. The exception however, fell on her strange sister and their rebellious cousin. Those two were always the black sheep of the family. Ironic, the thought of black sheep in her family.

Priscilla thought of Sirius Black not too long before she saw him, with his shaggy hair and devil-may-care attitude that was the only Black trait he possessed, walking into an empty compartment with his friends when their eyes met.

"Ah! Priscilla! How lucky we are to be graced by your noble presence! James, look who it is!" A touseled head poked out of the compartment, looking as if he'd just stumbled out of bed. He walked out with a stupid grin on his face and a glint in his eye.

"Why hello there Princess, we were just about to have a seat, but of course if your royal highness wants this compartment, we'd be happy to oblige." He bowed in a sarcastic manner, sneering in a way not unlike Lucius Malfoy.

"Thank you James, but I'm actually on my way to the Prefect's compartment. Being Head Girl and all I assume they're expecting me." She watched as a look of horror appeared on his face, grimmacing at the thought that Priscilla Black would be the one he would run into if he were to wander the corridors of Hogwarts at night, something he did frequently with his friends.

"You? Head Girl? Who's horrible mind thought of something like that?" Sirius said sharing the same look of disgust as James.

"And since when do they let Slytherins in control of other students?" James asked.

"I suppose since none of these other pathetic houses had anyone qualified. I'm sure you Gryffindors would just love to have one of your own letting you get away with the nonsense trouble you cause around here. Oh well, that's just too bad for you isn't it? Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." Priscilla had been looking forward to the looks they now shared when she had first recieved her Head Girl badge a few weeks prior. Being a top student and two-year prefect, it didn't really come as a surprise to her. The only thing she was looking forward to more than making sure the school was James and Sirius free, was sleeping in her private dormitory. She made to pass by them when Sirius put up an arm to stop her.

"I'll have you know that one of us Gryffindors actually DO have someone qualified for- what did you call it? 'Letting us get away with trouble'?" The smug look on her face was wiped clean when Sirius smiled that smile of his and poked his head back into the compartment.

"OI! Moony! Don't get too comfortable in there. Don't you have to go take care of your HEAD BOY DUTIES?" Priscilla watched as none other than Remus Lupin strode out, already dressed in Gryffindor robes, with a very gleaming Head Boy badge pinned above his lion crest.

"Yes Sirius, I know. You've reminded me almost ten-" It was then that he noticed Priscilla standing there, looking just like the Black she had always been. She had her dark hair not an inch out of place, curls cascading down her right shoulder and fringe swept neatly behind her left ear. Her piercing blue eyes caught onto Remus's brown ones and suddenly he felt as though his breath had been knocked out of his lungs. He composed himself without notice and immediately wondered what had taken over him. After all, this was Priscilla Black. 'Princess' Black as James and Sirius so often referred to her. With the way she walked about and talked to others, it seemed to suit her very nicely. He noticed over the years, however, that she did not have the Black aura of coldness that was so present with her eldest sisters. She was dauntingly friendly in a way that was only there to remind everyone how she held herself in higher priority than others. Much like the way she had helped out the young soon-to-be Hufflepuff from earlier. The feeling he had was probably just the shock of seeing her there, in her arrogant stature and harsh beauty. He put it aside and greeted her.

"Hello, Priscilla. So I hear you've made Head Girl?" He went to shake her hand in a sort of congratulatory way.

She ignored Remus' offered hand as though it were a fly on the wall. Even though he was the friendliest and less troublesome of his friends, this did not make her want to show him more courtesy than she did Sirius or James. The three of them, along with their dingy friend Peter Pettigrew, had caused her more trouble than she had ever asked for in her school years.

"Yes, Lupin, I have. I'm assuming that I'm going to have to keep an extra eye on you and your silly little friends this year then? If my guess that you're going to be letting them by with who-knows-what again is correct? Why Dumbledore would appoint the right-hand man of these two idiots to be Head Boy is beyond me, but it's like mother always said, 'never question authority.'" She made sure to imprint the last of what she said in their minds. She was, after all, authority now.

Leaving them to fully express how they felt about their new Head Girl as she walked away, Priscilla was sure that this year wouldn't be anything different than the last six she had spent at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She couldn't be more wrong.

The dungeons were still as Priscilla remembered. Gloomy, with a strange greenish glow cast upon the walls, and oddly quiet, even with the bustling gang of Slytherin first years behind her. Most people avoided the dungeons when they could, given that they were in fact the dungeons, but for her, she always sought comfort in their strange eeriness. She approached her destination and turned sharply to face the large crowd of rather short first years that had followed her here from the the Welcoming Feast.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitories. I hope you were all paying attention on our way here, because there is no personal tour guide to help you navigate the halls of the school. Please do well to remember the password, only it will gain you access to the common room." She turned around once again to give the password loud enough for the group to hear.

"Salazar."

A large door opened in front of them and Priscilla stepped inside to beckon the first years into the fire-lit room. It was very well decorated as all of the common rooms were, with plush furniture and a roaring fire place that, even in the dungeons, gave off a greenish glow. A notice board was in the far right corner near where they had just entered from and was already full of posts from students and teachers alike.

"This is the common room. The boy's dormitories are down the stairs to your right, and the girl's are down on your left. If anyone should find themselves in need of anything, please try to hesitate to find me in the Head Girl room off to the left there. Now, off to bed." She left them standing there in wake of the windowless room, not even bothering to give the full speech about the House, or warning them of forbidden areas and banned items. Surely they could figure out by the walk here that they were under the lake, and being fully capable of magic they could figure the rest out for themselves.

Priscilla walked down the stairs and opened the door to her new home for the school year. It looked just like every other dorm she had shared with the same four girls for the past six years, only it held one of everything instead of five. Her four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room against the back wall, adorned with emerald and silver curtains that matched her sheets. The trunk she had not seen for almost 12 hours now was sitting at the foot of her bed, open and unpacked with everything out and in it's place. Her eyes were heavy and she decided it was probably very late in the evening and time for bed. As she donned her pyjamas, Priscilla thought distainfully of the four boys that she had run into earlier.

Everywhere she went around Hogwarts, one of them was bound to show up.

Sirius could be found out by the lake, flirting unmercifully and sometimes even swimming with the Giant Squid. The lake was one of her favorite places to go to study, but she had so frequently been accosted by Sirius or James there, that she had given up hope on trying to find peace and quiet under her favorite oak tree.

James was, of course, always occupying the Quidditch pitch when he wasn't with his friends, which was rarely. He was a decent Chaser, Priscilla had to admit, because she had been Chaser for the Slytherin team since her second year. Everyone, James especially, thought it very hard to believe that 'Princess' Black would be into sports, but she had always had a knack for Quidditch. The four Quidditch Cup trophies sitting in the trophy room at this moment only had 'Slytherin' written across the plaque because of her. When she had been a Slytherin Prefect, she loved giving out detentions to James and Sirius just so they would have to look at her name on those trophies while they polished them. Now that she was Head Girl, Priscilla would more than likely be finding even more reasons to punish them. The two boys made enough trouble for themselves and their quiet friends.

Peter Pettigrew was the most quiet of the four, and the strangest. Priscilla never found him up to no good like the other three, and she rarely saw him about school outside of Jame's shadow. He was a large boy with greasy hair and odd features, so unlike his friends. The other three were rather handsome, even Priscilla had to admit.

Especially Remus.

Even though Remus was an idiot prankster just like his friends, he was no where near hard on the eyes. Of course, Sirius usually got all of the female attention from the school, but there was just something about Remus that Priscilla found intriguing. It might be that every time she found him, it was in the library or somewhere with his nose in a book. He was smart and always spoke carefully as if he were trying to tread lightly on glass. However, Priscilla knew that behind that sandy brown hair and those deep brown eyes, was a mind like Sirius' and James'. She knew from experience that he was about as close to stopping them from a prank as Sirius was himself, and he would gladly sit by and watch them go along with their mischeif.

All four of them were a handfull, but Priscilla was an even match. She never let her guard down, not even for a second, and was always used to being caught in the midst of trouble. She was a Black, after all.

She was not used to the privacy of her own room at Hogwarts, having grown up with three sisters and living with some rather incredulous Slytherin girls for the majority of her school life. It felt nice to be alone, as she always was, but at the same time she wished she had someone to talk to about the pair of dark brown eyes that were now haunting her dreams as she fell asleep.


End file.
